


Slow Dancing To Heal Heartbreak

by IAmHoussem17



Series: Aaron & Eliza [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A Winter's Ball (Hamilton), Aaron Burr-centric, Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Ballroom Dancing, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Canonical Alternate Universe, Cinnamon Roll Eliza Schuyler, Dancing, During Canon, Eliza Schuyler-centric, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Deserves Better, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Hamilton Lyrics, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Mentioned George Washington, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, POV Eliza Schuyler, Pining, Pure Eliza Schuyler, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Role Reversal, Romance, Sacrifice, Sad Eliza Schuyler, Self-Sacrifice, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: During the winter's ball, Eliza spots someone who made her heart go boom. She sees him with her sister and frowns deeply, and that's when someone else spots her.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Aaron Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Aaron & Eliza [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Slow Dancing To Heal Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Guys...when I first got here, there were only 39 stories tagged with Burrliza...  
> NOW WE'RE AT 50!!!!  
> uhm...seriously I'm happy about that, this deserves all the love it can get. Aaron and Eliza are cinnamon rolls who deserves each other.  
> Without much more rambling, let's get in here.  
> (i also ship hamgelica so this is a win-win for me heheheheheh  
> another side note: the 50th burrliza story is my 30th story on this site :DDD

Eliza had spent the ball avoiding the spotlight. She just stood aside as her sister Angelica dazzled the room, and that's when she saw him.

A handsome soldier of average height, she could swear his eyes were violet blue, exceptionally captivating. His soft hair tied in a ponytail, she could feel her face reddening fast and butterflies gathering.

_I can't go over to him myself! I'll embarrass myself._

Eliza looked around the room once again, this time looking for her sister to ask her....only she didn't find her.

Where did Angelica go?

The middle Schuyler sister fixated her eyes on the handsome soldier again...her sister was talking with him.

_Oh no...._

This can't be happening....she wanted her sister to talk to him, but not like this!

Eliza almost started tearing up before she regained her composure and by extension, logical thinking.

_I can't be mad at my sister. She had no idea that I saw him first...If she knew, she wouldn't do this. She had always put me and my happiness before hers.._

_Maybe it's my turn._

Eliza gave out a small smile at the two talking. They seemed to be having a good time together, and that is all Eliza wanted for her sister.

In the midst of observing them, she didn't notice nor hear someone elegantly approaching her.

"Miss Schuyler" The voice greeted.

Eliza snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. Beside her, she saw a tall figure with dark skin and a soldier's outfit, just like the man talking with her sister. 

She recognized the one who called her name as Aaron Burr.

"Mister Burr, sir" She curtsied, smiling at him.

"Pardon me for assuming, you looked a little lost in thought that it caught my interest. What is it that is going on in your mind?" He asked ever so politely, his smile nothing far from his tone too.

She merely moved a dismissive hand.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just a little drained from this whole event, is all" She giggled a bit. It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the full truth either.

"I see" He replied. Eliza was unsure whether he bought it or not, and before she could think about it, her eyes landed on her sister dancing with the man now, going at a relatively rapid speed. They were so perfectly in sync and harmony.

Without asking, Aaron followed her gaze and saw what she was seeing, then he looked back at Eliza.

_The look on her face...could it be that? Dammit Alexander. What did you do?_

Aaron shook his hand in disbelief as he watched his friend of sorts dance with the older Schuyler sister.

"Excuse me, Mister Burr, do you happen to know that man my sister is dancing with?" Eliza asked, clearly attempting to hide her true intentions behind the question. She was awful at acting, and unluckily for her, Burr was good at reading people.

He sighed before answering.

"Yes, that is Alexander Hamilton, General Washington's right hand man".

"Alexander..." Eliza echoed in a fond tone, blushing a bit.

Meanwhile, Burr was analyzing in his head. He hated that poor Eliza had to stand back and watch the man she loved, as obnoxious as he is, be with someone else. Her sister, no less.

Eliza deserved happiness as well.

"Say, would you honor me with a dance?" He suggested. Hopefully this will cheer her up.

Eliza looked back at him and giggled at his kindness.

"Why yes, of course, Mister Burr" She then extended her hand towards him.

Aaron took it and kissed it gently, starting to lead her to a spot they could dance in.

"Please, call me Aaron".

Eliza followed him and grabbed his other arm.

"If so, call me Eliza. Miss Schuyler makes me feel too old" She joked, smiling at him.

Aaron smiled back.

_She already feels better, it looks like. Success!_

Unlike Alexander and Angelica, Aaron and Eliza danced slow. Much slower, but they were still in perfect sync and harmony. He would spin her around gracefully every now and then, and she would give a lighthearted laugh in return. The very sight of her, and her laugh made Aaron's heart flutter.

They weren't saying anything either. They didn't need to, they somehow understood each other, they somehow knew when to move their feet back and when to move it forth. They knew when to spin and when to sway back and forth.

The first thing that was said between them after that peaceful silence was when their faces got closer and Burr flushed.

Eliza giggled in response.

"No need to be nervous, Aaron" She said, ever so kindly.

"My apologies, I forgot to say, you look lovely tonight. Thank you for the kind words, though" He replied.

Now it was her turn to blush a bit.

"You flatter me, Aaron. I am happy I got to have this dance with you tonight" She looked up at him and nodded gratefully.

_There is that smile again..._

"Likewise, Eliza" He smiled back at her.

They stopped right there and then, standing close in awkwardness for a hot minute. Eventually, Aaron stammered out something.

"Uhm, I...I look forward to our next meeting, Eliza".

She raised an amused brow.

"We don't have to meet again to talk, Aaron. We can write to each other".

Aaron looked as if he stopped functioning.

"P-pardon me?..."

Eliza gave him another heartwarming giggle.

"Yes Aaron, you can write to me" She repeated.

"I..Thank you, I'll be sure to do so at my earliest convenience" He nodded, adjusting his attire in nervousness.

She curtsied once again.

"I look forward to it. I should be going now. Till we meet again, Aaron" She started to take her leave, her eyes lingering on him for a few more seconds before she turned away.

Aaron stood in the same spot for minutes.

_I had not expected tonight to turn out like this. Must be my lucky day._

He did this little fist pump thing while snickering quietly in triumphant tone.

Eliza would never leave his mind now.

..........

Eliza finally left the building and climbed into the carriage, her eyes lingering on the place still.

She let out a satisfied sigh.

_I did not expect tonight to end like this. I wasn't as unlucky as I thought._

She leaned her head on her arm as she watched the rolling fields.

Aaron would never leave her mind now.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed the official 50th Burrliza story on this site (and my 30th story on this site :DDD


End file.
